


The French Mistake

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Canon Dialogue, Canon Era, Chains, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Erections, Filthy, Finger Sucking, French Revolution, Fucking, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Licking, Light Bondage, M/M, Maybe Not Plot, Miracles, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Temptation, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: Crowley senses Aziraphale in the Bastille, but when he sees the angel in chains...he decides to take his opportunity for some delicious temptation.Based on fan art from Rachel X (CTN T-24) @Kiddo_hah I saw here: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D9LKDs8U8AozcSR?format=jpg&name=medium
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale x Crowley, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 314





	The French Mistake

Crowley’s nose twitched, something much stronger now overpowering the smell of blood, decay, and filth. The demon had been sauntering all across Paris to take in the revolution. His people had sent him a commendation on his efforts, but really he had been spending the last century working with artists and authors. He had made his to the Bastille when he caught the smell of something angelic. Something he had been able to specifically sense for the past few millennia. _Aziraphale_.

Crowley concentrated, attempting to locate exactly where Aziraphale was. With some demonic miracle working and a strange sixth sense when it came to the angel, Crowley willed himself into the dungeons near the guillotine. His chest clenched when he saw Aziraphale, clad in a beautiful white ensemble, looking clean and pure as always. And he was in chains. _Oh now that’s intriguing._ Crowley propped himself attractively in the corner and froze the executioner.

“Animals,” he heard Aziraphale say with disdain.

“Animals don’t kill each other with clever machines, angel. Only humans do that,” Crowley responded nonchalantly. He had never called Aziraphale ‘angel’ before, but he rather liked the way it slid off his forked tongue.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale’s voice was so light and excited; hearing his name in that tone made Crowley’s heart flutter about his rib cage. The angel’s expression turned from pure adoration to something he couldn’t quite place. “Oh, good lord.” _The hell does that mean?_ Perhaps it was his commoner’s clothes? Or perhaps his pose? He wasn’t sure, but having the angel look him up and down made Crowley’s skin tingle. Crowley had longed for the angel ever since those words in ancient Rome- _well, let me tempt you._ The angel was different, and Crowley couldn’t keep away.

“What the deuce are you doing locked up in the Bastille? I thought you were opening a bookshop?”

“Well, I was. I got peckish.” _You and me both, angel._

“Peckish?”

“Well if you must know it was the crepes. Can’t get decent ones anywhere but Paris. And the brioche.”

“So you just popped across the channel during a revolution, because you wanted something to nibble? Dressed like that?” Crowley was incredulous. Aziraphale was perhaps the smartest being he knew, and yet he lacked so much common sense the demon wondered how he managed to survive this long. However, the innocent look on Aziraphale’s face was maddeningly attractive.

“I have standards. I heard they were getting a bit carried away over here but-“

“Yeah, this is not getting carried away. This is cutting off lots of people’s heads very efficiently with a big head-cutting machine. Why didn’t you just perform another miracle and go home?”

“I was reprimanded last month. They said I’d performed too many frivolous miracles. Got a strongly worded note from Gabriel.” Crowley bit his bottom lip; Aziraphale was stuck in his chains, and he wasn’t going to free himself. Crowley stood up and walked over to the angel, licking his lips eagerly.

“Well, you’re lucky I was in the area.” Crowley now stood between the two chains from Aziraphale’s wrists.

“I suppose I am,” Aziraphale responded, a certain edge to his voice. He eyed the demon suspiciously as he walked closer. The angel was rather happy to see Crowley, and not just for the chance at rescue. Over the years he had come to enjoy the demon’s company; he couldn’t deny the chemistry between the two of them. But moments like this, when the demon approached him and got close; Aziraphale wondered if he could resist the temptation.

“You know, angel. I think this look suits you,” Crowley purred, coming closer. The angel leaned back in his seat, furrowing his brows.

“What look?”

“Bondage. I hear it’s quite the rage in the Netherlands.” Aziraphale gulped nervously. There had been mild flirting, banter really, between him and Crowley; nothing this forward.

“I wouldn’t know,” the angel replied sternly.

“No?” Crowley asked, stepping between the angel’s legs. “You never get curious?”

“I’m an angel. We aren’t supposed to be curious.” Aziraphale was now completely leaned back on the stool, his chains taut as they dug into the skin of his wrists.

“I get curious sometimes angel. Want to know what about?” Crowley’s legs were now wedged between Aziraphale’s thighs, his hands on the angel’s shoulders.

Aziraphale didn’t answer. Of course he wanted to know. He wanted to see if Crowley could possibly get any closer than he already was. He wanted to give into the temptation. He pulled against his chains, the iron pinching.

“Well,” Crowley continued, “I’m curious about what you look like under your clothes. I’m curious about the sounds you make when you feel good. I’m curious about how you taste.” Aziraphale’s breath hitched at the demon’s words. He had to fight back a moan as he attempted to keep his face stoic. The demon leaned down, his body nearly touching the angel’s as he let his tongue flick over the principality’s ear. “And when I’m curious, I can’t stop until I get my answers. It’s just far too…tempting.”

Aziraphale felt his whole body turn hot, his abdomen tightening. He pulled pointlessly at the chains again; a clinking rattle echoed through the stone room.

“You’re cute when you struggle, angel,” Crowley cooed. He licked across Aziraphale’s jaw, earning a soft gasp. He took off his glasses and made searing eye contact with Aziraphale as he untied the angel’s scarf, pulling it off his neck slowly. He kissed Aziraphale’s throat, letting his teeth scrape along the delicate skin. The angel bit the inside of his cheek, stifling what he feared would have been a wanton moan. Crowley smiled to himself; Aziraphale had always been stubborn. The angel could easily free himself now, telling Heaven he had escaped the clutches of a demon. But the angel stayed put, testing himself against temptation, or maybe even succumbing to it.

Crowley licked Aziraphale’s bottom lip lasciviously, smirking at the slight whimper he received. The demon felt himself growing hard; he had never done anything like this with Aziraphale, and his corporation was responding excitedly. Aziraphale wanted more than anything to suck on that forked tongue. To bite that demon’s lip. To lose his hands in that fiery red hair.

“Crowley, you need to stop,” he lied, his tone entirely unconvincing. The demon laughed and let his hand drift down Aziraphale’s body to his crotch. He palmed at the erection, surprised at how thick it felt.

“Oh really angel? Your corporation doesn’t seem to agree.” Crowley gripped at Aziraphale’s erection pumping through the material of the angel’s pants. “Mmm, I’d love to get my mouth around that.” Aziraphale leaned his head back, a high moan escaping past his tight lips. Crowley growled and straddled the angel’s lap, taking his soft face in his hands. “I know you want me, Aziraphale. So how about you tell me what I should do to you?”

Aziraphale refused to answer, but when Crowley closed the gap between them, sealing his lips to the angel’s, Aziraphale didn’t resist. He let Crowley’s mouth melt into his, finally tasting the demon after thousands of years. He parted his lips and Crowley slipped his tongue inside, snaking around Aziraphale’s mouth as he conquered every inch that he could. Aziraphale moaned loudly around Crowley’s mouth, his tone deep and guttural.

“That’s it, let me hear you, angel.” Crowley dismounted from the angel’s lap and fell to his knees. With a flick of his wrist the angel’s pants were gone, revealing a thick erection already leaking pre cum. Crowley grabbed the angel’s hand, inserting the index finger into his mouth. He sucked it softly, his teeth skirting across the knuckle. The angel gave a high whine, enjoying how his finger looked in the demon’s mouth. Crowley crawled closer, his eyes locked with the angel’s as he gave a languid lick to the underside of the shaft.

“Oh dear,” Aziraphale exclaimed, arching his back slightly. The demon was warm and wet against him, the nerves in Aziraphale’s body firing wildly in an excited panic. He needed to stop this. He shouldn’t give in more than he already had, but he also couldn’t ignore the energies radiating from the demon. There were flashes of lust, mischief, pride…but also powerful waves of, well, love. Aziraphale was intoxicated by these waves, allowing himself to fall under the surface; what a lovely way to drown.

Crowley took the angel’s cock in his mouth, the sound of Aziraphale’s voice and moans making his core hotter than the fires of hell that forged him. He swirled his tongue around the shaft, making sure every part was dripping wet. He skated across the head, dipping in to the slit to taste the leaking bitterness. He reached his hands forward, digging his fingers into the angel’s hips as he began to bob his head up and down. Aziraphale moaned freely now, his hips thrusting in time with the demon. Crowley hollowed his cheeks violently, the pressure sending Aziraphale higher and higher.

“Fffffuck,” the angel muttered. Crowley gave a surprised moan, not used to hearing expletives from Aziraphale. He came off Aziraphale’s cock with a lewd pop, saliva running down the corners of his mouth.

“That’s a very dirty sentiment from such a holy mouth,” he commented with a grin.

“Take your clothes off,” Aziraphale commanded, his cheeks flushed. _Fuck it all to hell. We’re doing this._

“You realize you’re the prisoner here, right?” Crowley stated, though the request had his mind reeling. “I don’t think you’re in any position to be giving orders, angel.” Aziraphale sighed.

“Either take your clothes off, or I’m leaving. Heaven won’t object to me escaping the clutches of a demon.” Crowley considered this and quickly banished his own clothes to who-knows-where. Aziraphale bit his bottom lip as he surveyed the demon, his lean thin body, slender and graceful. The freckles Aziraphale had never seen before that dotted his shoulders. And good lord his cock. It wasn’t as thick as Aziraphale’s, but it was long and straight and rather attractive. “Perfect,” the angel purred.

Aziraphale snapped his fingers, performing the dirtiest miracle Crowley had ever experienced. He released himself from the shackles, sending them to Crowley’s wrists. The chains pulled tight, now attached to the ceiling instead of the wall. Crowley’s arms were pulled up above his head, his body sent against the stone wall.

“You see, dear,” Aziraphale began, removing his own clothes by hand. “Heaven won’t object to me chaining a ruthless demon up in the Bastille.”

“You are clever, angel,” Crowley smirked, enjoying the slight pinch from his shackles. He licked his lips, reveling in the view of Aziraphale fully nude. His plentiful curves and soft skin, how good they would feel against his own sharp edges. Aziraphale grabbed a handful of Crowley’s hair, pulling his head back as he captured his mouth for a deep kiss. The demon kissed back, sucking desperately on the angel’s lower lip.

“I can’t wait to feel you,” the angel whispered. He bit down on the crook of Crowley’s neck, sucking harshly as he gripped the demon’s painfully hard cock. Crowley hissed in pleasure, his venomous eyes fully dilated now. Aziraphale left a dark mark on the demon’s skin, his hand pumping up and down the lengthy shaft. He bent down to capture an erect nipple in his mouth, tugging on it gently between his teeth. The demon bucked his hips in response, desperate for more. “I know you want me Crowley. So how about you tell me what you want me to do to you?” Aziraphale repeated, Crowley’s own words echoing back to him.

“I want to feel that thick cock inside me,” he answered without hesitation. He may be a demon, but pride was not one of his main sins.

“Oh it would be my pleasure, dear.” Aziraphale gripped Crowley’s hip bones and spun him around, pushing his chest against the cold stones. He grabbed hold of the demon’s hair like reins and grinded his cock against Crowley’s ass. He kissed the back of Crowley’s neck and shoulders, sending tingles across the demon’s skin.

“Mmm, you certainly are tempting angel. You may be better at it than me, even.”

“Shhh, now prepare yourself.” The demon moaned loudly and complied, lubricating and stretching himself with a demon miracle. Aziraphale stuck in a finger to test it. He curled his finger deep inside the demon, earning a delighted growl. Aziraphale withdrew and lined himself up to Crowley’s hole. “Ready dear?”

“Only have been for the last thousands of years,” he snapped, his tone impatient and needy. Aziraphale pushed in slowly, stretching the demon’s hole wider.

“Fuck yes,” Crowley whispered, enjoying the tantalizing friction. Aziraphale rotated his hips, teasing the demon with circular motions.

“You feel amazing, dear.” Aziraphale withdrew and pushed back in with more speed, enjoying the slick tightness. He had never felt a sensation like this before, the only thing grounding him to this plane of reality being his hand tangled in Crowley’s hair. With the demon he felt ethereal. He pulled out and slammed back in, nailing the demon’s prostate. Aziraphale’s body was flush with the demon’s, their skin rubbing together as the angel set on a pounding rhythm.

Crowley moaned loudly, loving the feel of being fucked, of being used, of being…worshiped. Aziraphale whispered dirty, encouraging words in his ear as he took Crowley. He called him beautiful, enticing, amazing. A pretty little demon. Crowley was coming undone quickly, the stimulation sending him head over heels into existential pleasure. The angel repeatedly nailed his prostate, bringing deep delicious tension through the lower half of his body. His cock was leaking, threatening to cum at any moment.

Aziraphale was nearing his edge as well. His entire body was tight, begging for the sweet release. His hips bucked erratically as he lost his control. A few more thrusts and Aziraphale was cumming hot inside of the demon, his entire corporation vibrating with ecstasy. The demon followed quickly, the angel’s moans sending him over as he painted the stone wall with his orgasm. Crowley panted desperately, trying to regain his composure. His body hung loosely from the shackles.

“You did so well, my dear,” Aziraphale whispered as he turned the demon back to face him. He cupped Crowley’s face and gave him a warm kiss.

“I should have tempted you sooner,” Crowley responded, a sly smirk spreading across his lips.

“Can I invite you to lunch?”

“Dressed like that?” Crowley joked, eyeing the angel’s still naked form.

“Foul fiend,” the angel responded, a slight chuckle to his voice. Perhaps after lunch he could tie Crowley up with some rope. What heaven didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading.  
> If you like Supernatural (all ships), reader inserts, Hiddlesworth, Reddie, or Creamsicle, check out my other works. Happy Holidays, ya'll!  
> If you’re interested in commissions (fandom related or otherwise), check out my tumblr: millenialmfa for more information :)


End file.
